Problème de communication
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Admettons que le système de communication par golem tombe en panne...


Bonjour ! Une petite fic qui fera patienter en attendant la suite de _Entretien avec un exorciste _et autre _Twilight, revu et corrigé._ Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

_

* * *

_

Le système de golem tomba malencontreusement en panne suite à une légère petite minuscule fausse manip de la section scientifique. Pour remédier à cet inconvénient, il fut mis en place un cahier à la disposition du personnel de la Congrégation. Les informations jugées peu urgentes y seraient consignées de manière à ne pas engorger le système de secours et de ne pas avoir à chercher son interlocuteur dans les nombreux couloirs de la citadelle. Chaque membre de la Congrégation se devait de regarder dans le cahier pour consulter ses messages.

_Premier jour :_

Je reviens de mission. Pourquoi le service de messagerie par golem est-il en panne ? – Cloud

Inaptitude chronique à la concentration de la part du grand Intendant – Reever

Quelqu'un a pensé à acheter des croissants pour demain matin ? – Jeryy

Ce cahier n'est pas une liste de courses ! – Reever

Très bien. Demain matin vous pouvez vous brosser pour le petit-déj – Jeryy

C'est bon, j'y vais – Jony

Y'a plus de ketchup non plus – Krory

Y'a intérêt que mes sobas soient prêts demain matin ! – Kanda

Et mes dangos ! – Allen

Jony, il me semble que tu as autre chose à faire – Reever

Autre chose que vos expériences à la noix j'espère – Kanda

Le petit-déjeuner est primordial ! – Allen

Jony est un membre important de l'équipe. Il doit être présent dès première heure, petit-dèj ou pas – Reever

Rien à faire. J'aime trop les croissants – Jony

MERCI JONY ! – Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Froi, Miranda, Krory, Chaoji, Cloud, Winters, les Trouveurs, Link, Cross, Bookman, Kanda

J'ai perdu mon ordre de mission. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ? S'il-vous-plaît ? – Miranda

J'ai retrouvé ton ordre de mission

Merci beaucoup ! – Miranda

Est-ce que vous pouvez me le rendre ? – Miranda

Non

Pourquoi ? S'il vous plaît, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! – Miranda

Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? – Miranda

*** message effacé ***

Maréchal Cross ! Veuillez cessez de faire l'enfant et rendez son ordre de mission à Miranda ! – Komui

_Deuxième jour :_

C'est cool ce nouveau système de messagerie ! – Lavi

Si t'as rien à dire, tu écris pas ! – Kanda

Tiens, tu sais écrire toi ? – Lavi

Je vais t'exploser la gueule ! – Kanda

Oh, je meurs de trouil… _(Message interrompu)  
_

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu de la panne du système de communication ? – Inspecteur général M. C. Leverrier

Parce que justement, il est en panne, abruti

Une analyse d'écriture sera effectuée sur le précédent message – Administration Centrale

Monsieur Walker, puisque que vous êtes introuvable, je vous fais part par écrit de mon vif mécontentement au sujet des 362 feuilles du questionnaire « 14ème » que vous m'avez subtilisés. J'ai malgré tout l'espoir de les voir revenus demain sur mon bureau à la première heure dûment complétés – Inspecteur Link

Je pourrais récupérer le cahier une fois que ce sera fini ? – Tiedoll

Si vous voulez – Reever

Grand ballet aéronautique, ce soir devant l'entrée principale – Lavi

J.H. célibataire recherche J.F., sérieuse, pas trop moche, pour partager solitude et plus si affinités

Maréchal Cross, et pour la dernière fois, arrêtez vos bêtises – Reever

_Troisième jour :_

Monsieur Walker, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de retrouver ce matin les feuillets précédemment cités pliés en engin volant. Ils ont de toute évidence servi au lancé depuis le toit que vous avez baptisé, avec votre ami Bookman junior, « ballet aéronautique ». J'espère que vous imaginez le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour tous les récupérer et les déplier. Vu que vous êtes toujours introuvable, cet avis tient lieu d'avertissement – Inspecteur Link

Super décollage Allen ! – Lavi

Je veux – Allen

D'ailleurs il en reste quelques uns – Allen

Quelqu'un sait où est passé le grand Intendant ? Merci – Reever

Je suis là ! – Komui

Le boulot, il va se faire tout seul ? – Reever

J'espère – Komui

Monsieur Walker, veuillez me rendre les feuillets intacts je vous prie – Inspecteur Link

RDV ce soir devant l'entrée, Deux Verrues. Si tu coures assez vite tu pourras tous les avoir – Lavi

C'est pas des verrues ! – Inspecteur Link

Yû, j'ai retrouvé le caleçon que tu avais égaré la semaine dernière – Tiedoll

Je vous méprise.

Ce n'est pas bien de laisser des messages anonymes, Yû. Ta remarque est blessante. Si tu ne t'acharnais pas à m'éviter dans les couloirs, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Et si j'avais vraiment voulu être méchant, j'aurais écrit où je l'ai trouvé – Tiedoll

Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

Pour la section scientifique : remettez-moi ce putain de système de golem en marche ! – Kanda

Je mise sur le couloir qui va à la chambre de Lavi – Allen

Allen, espèce de crevure – Lavi

Même pas ! – Tiedoll

Le prochain qui poursuit cette conversation, je le bute – Kanda

Sur le chemin de la chambre d'Allen ? – Cross

Bravo Marian ! – Tiedoll

Je n'ai rien fait avec cet individu et ses caleçons ! – Allen

Je le savais ! Pris sur le fait Allen ! – Lavi

Je rappelle qu'en ce moment y'a aussi Link dans ma chambre – Allen

Beurk – Lavi

C'est dégoûtant – Bookman

Répugnant – Krory

C'est pas vrai ! Je vais vous poursuivre pour diffamation ! Vous aurez des sanctions ! – Inspecteur Link

Oh oh ! On cri bien fort pour se défendre ! À mon avis, on n'a pas la conscience tranquille Inspecteur Deux Verrues – Lavi

_- La page est arrachée, rendant illisible la suite de la conversation -_

_Quatrième jour :_

A L'ATTENTION GENERALE : CE CAHIER EST UN MOYEN DE COMMUNICATION. VOUS ETES PRIE DE LE RESPECTER UN MINIMUM (j'entends par là qu'il est interdit de découper les pages avec un katana, compris Kanda ? En ce qui concerne cette histoire de sous-vêtements, elle n'a rien à faire ici. Merci de régler ce genre de problème à l'oral) LE SERVICE DE COMMUNICATION PAR GOLEM SERA RETABLI D'ICI PEU DE TEMPS. MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION.

C'est cet abruti d'Allen qui insinue des trucs pas nets ! – Kanda

Nan, j'insinue pas. J'affirme – Allen

Je te chope, t'es mort – Kanda

Grand tournoi de catch ce soir. Premier round : l'Albinos maudit contre le Japonais colérique ! Venez nombreux ! – Cross

Quel gamin… – Tiedoll

Les maréchaux sont censés donner l'exemple, Marian. Tu es un idiot – Cloud

Merci du compliment ! – Le beau roux

De la baston ! C'est où que ça se passe ? – Sokaro

Hall principal – Cross

Décidément ce cahier est bien utile. Je ne savais pas que Winters savait écrire – Cloud

OU EST MON MAILLET ? – LAVI

Ça devait arriver, il ne range jamais ses affaires – Bookman

Pépé, ce genre de trucs, tu peux me les dire en face – Lavi

Je veux que les autres profitent – Bookman

Le piano du quatorzième est désaccordé. Quelqu'un peut passer ? Merci – Allen

On a des trucs plus importants à faire – Section scientifique

Réparer le système de communication, par exemple ? – Allen

On y travaille – Section scientifique

On dirait pas – Allen

C'est pas l'efficacité qui vous étouffe – Cloud

Moi je dis qu'ils sont fidèles à leur réputation – Tiedoll

C'est bon ! Merci pour la confiance ! – Reever

Par exemple, là : vous ne devriez pas être en train de travailler au lieu de continuer cette conversation ? – Krory

Woh ! Eh ben, quand Kro-chan se réveille ça balance ! – Lavi

Krory devait être en mode « Innocence ». En parlant d'Innocence, tu ferais mieux de chercher ton maillet, lapin crétin ! – Bookman

Ma petite Lenalee, pourquoi est-ce que je ne te vois plus dans les couloirs ? Tu évites ton grand frère ? – Komui

Komui, Lenalee est en mission depuis deux jours – Reever

Avec qui ? – Komui

Krory et Miranda. Vous êtes à l'ouest aujourd'hui – Reever

Qui est le crevard qui a planqué mon maillet dans la boîte à outils ? Deux jours que j'ai cherché ! C'était pas drôle du tout ! – Lavi

Aussi drôle que de déplier 362 feuilles

Inspecteur Link ? C'est autorisé ça ? – Lavi

J'ai eu une autorisation spéciale signée de l'Inspecteur Leverrier pour cette action – Inspecteur Link

Je me disais aussi – Lavi

LE SYSTÈME DE COMMUNICATION PAR GOLEM SERA RETABLI DEMAIN MATIN – Section scientifique

Miracle ! – Allen, Froi, Chaoji, Cloud, Winters, les Trouveurs, Link, Cross, Bookman, Kanda, Lavi

Que c'est amusant ce nouveau système ! Vous êtes très inventifs décidément ! À propos, je me suis perdu. Où sont les Innocences je vous prie ? – Comte Millénaire

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Désolé pour la mise en page, je commence à croire que ce site en a personellement après moi ^^


End file.
